The City & The Girls
by s.fizzle
Summary: Brooke,Haley&Peyton. Best Friends. From NYC, the three head to a small town called Tree Hill for a wedding party, where they meet three annoying, arrogant, but gorgeous guys. Can the six of them break through the each other's walls? BRUCAS/NALEY/JEYTON
1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Story: The City & The Girls**

**By: PrincessTizzle**

**Summary: Brooke, Haley and Peyton have been best friends since kindergarten in their home city: New York. Brooke is a fashion designer with a hit fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's, Haley is a teacher and Peyton is a record producer, she runs her own company but it isn't that huge. They go to Haley's big sister Taylors wedding and things really start to kick off from there, Boys, Booze, and ALOT of Drama. **

**Pairing: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton.**

**Author's Note: See! This is what happens when I get bored of my old stories! Please stick with my on this story 'cause I know it's gonna be great! And even if you didn't like it, review and tell me why! PLEASE REVIEW, it motivates me so much and I know everyone says that, but if you're a writer you'll know it's true, so enjoy! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

Brooke smiled at her reflection of the bathroom mirror and tucked her lip-gloss back into her Prada handbag.

"Haley! Hurry up! 'm staaarving" She called, kicking the cubicle door with her foot.

"Brooke, she only just went in." Peyton laughed washing her hands at the sink.

"Exactly!" Haley called from behind the door. Brooke rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Whose idea was it to come in here anyway? We were all fine at the table!" Brooke said, pouting her signature pout.

"Uh… YOURS!" Haley and Peyton giggled as they both linked arms with Brooke on either side and pushed the bathroom door to leave.

"Oh yeah," Brooke smirked, sitting back down in her seat at their favourite café. "So, girlies," She said opening up her menu "What are we doing after this?"

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am positively DIEING in these stupid pumps so I'm going shoe shopping!" Peyton said, peering down at her old tattered shoes. Haley and Brooke both glanced down with wrinkled noses.

"I'm in," Haley said, running a finger down the The Sun Café menu. "I need some new heels for Taylor's wedding this weekend,"

"I'm in," Brooke agreed, motioning to the waiter to come over. "I am in desperate need of shopping therapy and what could be better then spending a beautiful sunny day in New York City with my two bestest friends!" Brooke chirped her dimples deep with happiness.

"Aw, we love you too B.Davis!" Haley grinned back, turning to the waiter to place her order, Peyton and Brooke following suit.

"So about the wedding Hales..." Peyton began, glancing at Brooke, both girls exchanging glances. Haley looked at them in confusion.

"Do we have to go?" Brooke whined. Haley looked at Peyton who looked equally as grumpy about going to her big sisters wedding.

"Oh come on you guys! This is gonna be so totally fun, and there's gonna be a batch of hot boys there," Haley persuaded looking at Brooke whose fed up expression soon turned to an amused one. "And there's gonna be three different DJ's with amazing tracks, and also two unsigned bands will be playing," She offered to Peyton who suddenly looked quite hopeful.

"Oh good... things seem so dead at the office these days, in fact, things seem so quite everywhere in my life these days," Peyton shrugged running a black polished chipped nail through her short golden locks.

"Well maybe, you need a new guy?" Brooke asked "I mean, you've gotta get over Milo at some point you guys have been broken up for over two months now,"

"Yeah, and I overheard some girl in from my class telling another girl her cousin has a hot new boyfriend, he's tall, dark and handsome, curly black hair and works in television... three guesses who that is," Haley joined in.

"Ergh, way to make me feel better!" Peyton groaned, clutching her head in her hands.

"Sorry P.Sawyer, but teacher girl sure is right, my new klutz of an assistance at C/B said she knew him and he is going out with someone," Brooke said, looking at Peyton sadly. "But who cares! We are so gonna have new boyfriends by the time we come back from where ever her wedding is on Monday!" Brooke squealed, always the one to get excited.

"So where it is exactly Hales?" Peyton asked, flicking a breadstick crumb at Brooke who gasped and pinched Peyton's leg. Haley just laughed at the two of them.

"It's in some small town called Tree Hill, it's kinda cute, I visited when she first moved their with Eric," Haley replied. "And what the hell makes you think we're all going to be in relationships when we're back?"

"Well silly, three incredibly hot 21 year old like us, fashion designer, record producer and teacher, hello? And you did say it was a small town," Brooke clarified as the lunch was set down in front of them.

"Yeah, but maybe not the teacher part," Peyton laughed. Haley aimed to kick her foot under the table but hit Brooke instead which resulted in Peyton and Haley both getting smacks across their heads.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still have to pack; we're on the plane tomorrow right?"

"Yes Brooke, see after Thursday there's this day called Friday which marks the beginning of the weekend," Peyton teased, pushing her foot into a new pair of shoes. Brooke stuck her tongue out and slapped Peyton's butt.

"So what do you think?" Haley asked standing up in a gorgeous pair of black Dolce & Gahanna heels.

"Twirl!" Brooke gasped, looking Haley up and down. In her pencil grey skirt and a deep purple silk blouse tucked into it, short hair curled beautifully and make up flawless, Haley had to admit herself... She did look kind of chic and sexy.

"Work it Hales!" Peyton said, grinning. "Can I have a C-O-O-L for these babies as well please?" She said pointing down to the pair of plain black pumps on her feet.

"Ok, ew." Brooke and Haley shuddered and continued scanning the shoes.

"Whatever, I love 'em" Peyton said, heading over to the nearest check out, Haley and Brooke right behind her.

"You not buying new shoes Brooke?" Haley gasped, mocking shock horror with a hand to her chest. Before Brooke had a chance to answer Peyton chimed in.

"Yeah right," She scoffed "You've seen her closet Hales, it's the size of my whole fucking apartment!"

"Oh yeah, it is" Haley said "And watch that language missy!" Haley wriggled a finger at Peyton's face.

"Last one to the till is a great big monkey!" Brooke giggled, running past them to the checkout.

"Oh no she didn't!" Peyton hissed, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh I am there!" Haley shouted, shoving past Peyton, hiking her skirt up. They collapsed into a heap on the floor when Haley jumped on top of Brooke and Peyton joining in, the sale assistance peered over the counter at the hysterical girl on the floor with an amused expression. But they didn't care. This is what they lived for, each other and laughing together, suddenly, they couldn't wait for the weekend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**COMING UP!: **

**The girls arrive in Tree Hill & meeting everyone and Eric's best friends (Lucas, Jake & Nathan!)**

**& Finding who'll they will be sharing rooms with, and let's just say 'three really cute guys' ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND IF YOU DIDNT ENJOY IT PLEASE TELL ME WHY! Thank you! xx  
**


	2. Facades

**AN: Hey everyone! So how long has it been since I last updated?! I'm really sorry and there's really no excuse. I think it's probably the lack of reviews I got but I did get some, so I'm only doing this for you guys! Please stick with me on this story, I have some really great storyline and it's only going to get better. Please check out my other stories, which will also be getting updated very soon! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END GUYS! **

**Enjoy xxx**

**The City & The Girls, CHAPTER 2.  
**

"Ooh, we have to have some sort of code language when we get there right?" Brooke said eagerly, wriggling excitedly in the backseat of the cab, Brooke was in the middle. Of course.

"Totally," Peyton agreed, nodding her head. "I never really talked to Taylor but the last time I remember, she was a drunken slut dancing on bars!"

"Excuse me! I'm right here you know?!" Haley asked incredulously, looking at the other two in disbelief. Brooke and Peyton just stared back at her.

"Uhm, Haley... You hate her too." Brooke reminded Haley, slowly nodding her head as if Haley were dumb. Haley clucked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Look, when I came to visit last, Taylor had really matured!" Haley persisted to Brooke and Peyton's doubtful looks. "She is doing really well!" Peyton raised an eyebrow and pulled a comb out of her purse along with her compact mirror.

"Well then how comes she only invited you out of the whole family to join her for the most important day of her life?" Peyton asked, brushing through her long wavy golden curls. Haley narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Uh Oh" Brooke muttered and quickly started flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"LOOK HERE," Haley leaned forward so that they could see her better and drew an air circle around her face and pointed at it. "Taylor said, that she thinks I am the only one who believed in her all these years and the rest of the clan have always been sceptical about her, she wants her day to be special not ruined by people who don't even acknowledge her!" Haley's face was now a deep purplish red and she was panting short breaths.

"Oh," Brooke and Peyton both mumbled, suppressing giggles.

"So can we get back to the code language?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Screw that shit, if I feel the need to make a move I'll just say it!" Peyton snorted, pulling out a packet of chips from her huge black Gucci bag that Brooke had bought her, she hated wearing brands but she had instantly fallen in love with it, besides you could hardly see the logo embroidered into it.

"Okay fine, we've got to have some rules then." Brooke stated, dipping her hand into Peyton's bag of potato chips.

"Fine, we'll need someone to write them down though," Peyton said. They both turned their heads towards Haley, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. Her face was turned to the window, but she was glancing at them from underneath her lashes. Brooke jabbed her in her side and Haley couldn't help the wave of giggles that washed over her.

"Let me find my notepad," She said, digging around her purse. Brooke grinned triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, I have rule #1!" Peyton said, waving her hands in the small confined space of the car.

"Way to go , with numero Uno!" Brooke smirked as Haley scribbled furiously in her notepad.

"Whatever, so there can be hooking up, hanging out and having fun with guys but only as Friends with Benefits!" Brooke and Haley looked at her with wide eyes.

"Soo not fair," Haley said with her mouth full of chips. "Just 'cause you're still crushed over by Milo does not mean me and Brookie Cookie are not looking for love!"

"Yeah Peyt!" Brooke echoed, hitting her fists on her knees like a child.

"Oh come on! You guys are meant to be my sisters; you're supposed to help me through my time of heartbreak!" Peyton moaned until they both agreed and Haley reluctantly wrote it down.

"OH OH! I have #2!" Brooke clapped her hands together, "No switching boyfriends!"

"Friends! Remember! We're calling them Friends!" Peyton persisted as Haley wrote it down. "But obviously that would never happen, I mean none of us would intentionally 'steal' each other's boyfriend."

"Depends on the cuteness," Brooke shrugged, "Ow! I was just kidding, of course not!" She yelled when Haley smacked her over the head with her own magazine.

"Rule #3 Tutor Teacher?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Uhm..." Haley bit her bottom lip in thought "Seeing as we are keeping it limited at Friends With Benefits, no putting bro's before your ho's,"

"Oh I LOVE it!" Brooke squealed as the drive came to a halt.

"Okay Hales, keep that paper safe, and are we here?" Peyton said climbing out of the car to face a lovely big but cosy looking house on a tree lined street. It wasn't a palace but it was definitely gorgeous. Haley nodded in response to Peyton's question as she tipped the driver and made her way to the navy blue front door with a huge gold knocker.

"Awwh" Brooke breathed looking at the house as Haley rang the bell. "Maybe Taylor really has changed.. She would never date a guy who doesn't live in a mansion." She whispered to Peyton.

"Chill Brooke, this is his parent's house, their gonna have the ceremony in their yard," Haley said as the door opened to reveal a beaming radiant Taylor.

"Oh my GOD!" She squealed as she ran and enveloped Haley in a massive hug, then Brooke, then Peyton. The three smiled back, one was genuine and the other two were downright fake. "Come on in!" They followed her into a marble floored hall with two pillars in the middle with an arch on top. "Eric, shmooey! Their here!" Peyton nearly gagged at the pathetic nickname. Her eyebrows shot up when an incredibly sexy man appeared in the hall, she sneaked a sideways glance at Brooke who's mouth was hung open. Peyton nudged Brooke who snapped out of her daze and nudged Haley.

"Uh..Uhhm.. I'm.. I'm," Brooke stuttered, subconsciously licking her bottom lip.

"Haley!" Haley intervened, gripping Eric's hand in a formal manner,

"Hey, I'm Peyton," Peyton smiled, waving a hand.

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm Brooke," Brooke grinned, saliva practically dripping out of her mouth. Taylor just grinned widely, she did look happy. Eric smiled at all three of them; his arm snaked around Taylor's waist. Taylor reached up on her toes, her feet clad in 5 inch gold D&G heels Brooke noticed, and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, come to the back and meet Eric's family!" She grinned. "Now, not everyone's here yet but there's plenty to be introduced," Taylor ushered them into the garden. It was pretty big, neatly clipped grass, huge oak trees and an adorable goldfish pond at the back. Fairy lights were draped across the branches and tea light candles lined nearly every flat surface. Just as they reached the step which lead them into the garden, Brooke put her arms out to stop Haley and Peyton entering.

"What?" Haley whispered, Peyton looking equally as puzzled.

"Clothes and make up check duh!" Brooke whispered back "How do I look?" She twirled. She had kept it simple with a knee length light yellow dress, gold heels and gold layered necklaces. Her beautiful long chocolate hair was curled lightly and floating around her shoulders. She had kept the make up minimum and flawless.

"Perfect! Me?" Haley asked curtseying. She was wearing a cream toga sort of dress that fell just below her knee. She had matched it with tan strappy heels with her short brown hair curled outwards.

"Gorgeous!, what about me?" Peyton asked, her hand on the hip of her knee length, pastel green sundress. She was wearing thin white flats and her golden hair glowed.

"We are so sexy!" Brooke grinned stepping out into the beautiful yard. The three breathed in the flowery breeze as they took in the sight. People were mingling everywhere, the sun was slowly setting and a gorgeous glow was cast on the garden. Soft music was playing in the background and there were glasses of assorted drinks and snacks on white tablecloth tables.

Peyton grabbed three glasses and handed on to Haley, one to Brooke and kept the other for herself.

"Remember the rules girlies!" She said, smiling as the three clinked glasses. They laughed and dispersed themselves among the other guests.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Remember that time in college when we stayed up all night on the field just laughing around drinking beer?" Eric reminisced, grinning.

"Man that was crazy, I miss college!" Lucas laughed back. "Well at least you've found 'The One' huh?"

"Too right man," Eric smiled, not noticing Lucas' sarcastic tone. "Hey Brooke!" He called. Lucas turned around, Eric had told him about Taylor's sister's friends, he assumed they would all look nice but nothing too sexy, he had seen Haley's pictures so he presumed they dressed similar. Boy was he wrong. If pretty girls turned heads... this girl broke necks. Her dark brown hair was cascading around her shoulders, a few loose strands framing her face. Her endless looking legs looked so tanned and sexy that Lucas had to suppress a groan as his eyes travelled to the hem of the her skirt. This couldn't be Haley's friend, he though as she advanced towards them holding a wine glass. But then again, she couldn't be from Tree Hill or else he would have definitely known her.

"Hey Eric," She smiled, her pearly white teeth sparkling. Lucas noticed how cute her dimples were. What? Hold up. Since when did Lucas Scott ever call a woman cute? Never!

"So Brooke, this is one of my best friends, Lucas... I've known him since I was around twelve," Eric informed Brooke, his eyes scanning the garden in search of Taylor probably. "Erm, Brooke you can introduce yourself right? Well I hope so considering earlier, but I gotta talk to someone" He laughed as he dashed off. Lucas peered at Brooke confused.

"Earlier?" He asked. Brooke just laughed, not wanting to relive the tiny embarrassing moment.

"Uhm, don't worry about it," She chuckled sticking out a hand "I'm Brooke Davis," She grinned. And there it was again, that sexy smile. Ergh! Lucas shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Whatever," He mumbled, wriggling his feet in the grass below him while Brooke cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay... not the social type I'm guessing." She said, rocking on her heels. Oh well. This guy was seriously hot, she thought.

"No I just..." Lucas began, searching for the right words to tell this girl that just looking at her made his legs feel numb so he didn't want to imagine how talking to her would make him feel. But wasn't he meant to be the confident type when it came to women? "Forget it,"

"Okay then," Brooke rolled her eyes. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm even though it was a very warm August. After a few minutes she saw this idiot wasn't conversational, she started walking away in search of someone else. Too bad, 'cause to Brooke he was the only really good looking guy in the garden, hence why she chose to walk up. Lucas bit the inside of his cheek, not really wanting her to go. So he acted on impulse.

"Your dress is stuck in your underwear Brooke Davis!" He called, only loud enough for Brooke to hear though. Brooke stopped dead and whipped her head round to look down at her rear-end. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth when she saw all was fine. The sound of Lucas sniggering above her made her totally furious. But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction, just yet. So instead she counted to three, breathed a deep breath, re-arranged her facial expression and looked up smiling.

"Your flies are undone, Pucas!" She smirked.

"It's LUCAS, and I ain't falling for that" He said, squinting his eyes slightly as if offering a challenge. Brooke raised one eyebrow. Just as she was about to reply, a cute looking boy with dark brown curly hair in tattered worn out converse walked past her, pausing briefly in front of Lucas.

"Dude, your flies are undone," He muttered, patting Lucas on the back and walking past. Lucas turned a deep shade of red as he hurriedly did up his trousers. He glared at Brooke who was laughing loudly.

"Shut up you moron!" He grunted.

"Asshole!" Brooke shot back, pouting. Lucas couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton looked over at Brooke who was standing beside an apple tree frowning at a blonde haired guy. Peyton laughed. Typical Brooke Davis, only been here for less than half an hour and already she was arguing. She jumped when she heard a voice next to her.

"That's really not Lucas, he's usually making the women swoon," She turned to face the handsome curly haired guy next to her, looking towards Brooke and ... Lucas, Peyton guessed.

"Well, our Brooke Cookie is one stubborn gal!" Peyton laughed, smiling up at the guy. "I'm Peyton,"

"Jake," He grinned. "Soo... I heard you girls are staying here until the wedding?"

"Yep, although I don't really know how, I mean no offence it's a beautiful house but I can't help but think it's gonna be a little cramped with everyone" Peyton said. Jake simply chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you guys don't know we're gonna be sharing rooms?" He laughed down at her confused face. Man, she beautiful.

"Uh-oh!" Peyton bit her lip "I don't think Brooke's going to be too happy about that," She said nervously.

"You don't look to mad" Jake commented.

"I'm not fussy, as long as I get a huge comfy bed, everything's cool!" Peyton grinned, Jack chuckled with her.

"Soo.. You're from New York right?" Jake asked.

"Actually, me, Brooke and Haley are all from Laguna Beach but we moved straight after college"

"Small towns don't cut it for ya?" Jake chuckled

"Nope," Peyton smiled.

"Well, can I interest you in some food?" He asked.

"Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley flushed the toilet and opened the bathroom door, intending to head back to the garden.

"Oh!" She gasped as she bumped into a tall guy, spilling his drink down his shirt. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, are you okay? It's just, it's kinda dark in this hallway and I didn't notice you 'cause I wasn't really looking where I was going oh I'm so sorry! Here let me- "

"Hey, whoa calm down, I'm fine!" He laughed, grabbing a wad of toilet roll from the open bathroom and dabbing at his damp shirt. "I'm Nathan, one of Eric's best men" He held out a hand to the girl. Haley hadn't looked up at him during her miniature gush, now as she glanced up her breath got stuck in her throat. FOX! Flashed in Haley's mind like a neon sign.

"Haley... Taylors little sis" She smiled back, shaking his hand while trying to keep her composure.

"Uh-Oh, not another James!" He teased, laughing lightly.

"Oh believe me... I am NOTHING like Taylor!" Haley shook her head, laughing as well. This guy was funny she thought to herself.

"So, your here with two of your other friends right?"

"Uh, yeah, Brooke and Peyton," Haley said.

"Well I hope you like your stay here, I mean it's gotta be boring coming from the city to an unknown town huh?" He said, his eyes making Haley forget how to talk.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab another shirt, meet you back downstairs?" He offered, one foot on the bottom step of the staircase. Haley contemplated. Go outside and stand around or talk to a really sexy guy.

"Um, I was wondering if you could show me where myself, Peyton and B were staying?" She asked, half genuinely curious and half only asking because she only wanted to listen to his irresistibly smooth voice.

"Yeah sure!" Nathan nodded, trying his best to not show how happy he really was that a girl like her was taking any interest in a guy like him. Everyone always told him he was great looking but he wasn't cocky like Lucas, he loved his half brother but wasn't anything like him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The garden party was slowing down, most of the guest saying goodbye and promising Eric's parents they'd be back tomorrow. Soon, everyone had gone and they only people left were the people who would be staying in the house; Judith and David Eric's parents, Matt who was Eric's younger brother, and his grand parents James and Olivia but everyone called them grandma and gramps. And of course, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Lucas and the soon-to-be bride and groom.

After throwing a couple of insults at Lucas, Brooke had gone over to talk to Judith who told Brooke she was adored Clothes over Bro's. Brooke thought she was absolutely lovely and couldn't help but wish she had such an amazing mother like Eric was lucky to have. They talked a lot about fashion and all sorts, Brooke receiving way too many compliments.

"Come again?" Judith asked her eyes wide with shock. Brooke couldn't help but giggle, she didn't notice Lucas staring at her from across the patio wondering what was making her laugh and why the hell she looked so god damn sexy. "A beautiful, successful, amazing woman like you... is single?!" Judith asked her. Brooke nodded.

"It's hard to find a guy in the city you know? One who isn't just looking for fun and money.. One who truly cares about you," Brooke said shrugging. Judith gave her a sympathetic look.

"Honey, you can have any guy you want, just make sure he cares about you, and now that you're in a smaller town now... why not look around?" she asked smiling warmly. Brooke decided not to tell her about the Friends with Benefits only rule.

"Sure," she fake agreed, grinning.

"Now I'm gonna go find Eric and tell him to get these lights down from the trees, my back is being a major B-I-T-C-H," Judith whispered the last word and Brooke laughed so loudly everyone turned to look, but as usual, Brooke ignored them.

"No, don't, I would love to take them down for you," She said but Judith was already shaking her head.

"Don't be ridiculous Brooke sweetie, I won't ask my guests to do any such things, especially my favorite guests," She said winking.

"No, really, it's no bother, when I was little my dad bought me a huge tree house and I swear, I must've spent half my childhood climbing trees," Brooke smiled hugely. Judith bit her bottom lip.

"Well.. If you really want dear, but I'm not letting you do it by yourself," She said, searching the garden. Her eye landed on the first boy she saw. "Lucas honey! Come here now and make yourself useful, help Brooke with the lights!" She yelled. Brooke's smile instantly evaporated.

"No, really Judith I can manage, I don't need hel-"

"Nonsense! I'll see you inside when you're done," Judith called over her shoulder, already walking back into the house. Brooke mentally punched herself.

"Really? Brooke Davis offered to do something for someone other than her annoying self?!?" Lucas' voice came out from behind her. She turned around to be met by his face which had mock horror and shock all over it.

"Ha Ha wackjob, shut the hell up," Brooke snapped, then in one fluid motion she was suddenly sitting on the branch of tree, not a scratch on her dress.

"Wow," Lucas said, clearly impressed. Brooke grinned. Lucas started climbing up but instantly struggled to get a good grip on the tree. Brooke howled with laughter.

"Need help hotshot?" She smirked. He didn't look as pissed off as she thought he would.. That's because he was secretly please at what Brooke had just called him, obviously she didn't know that. She held out a hand that he reluctantly accepted and hauled him up on to the branch. He helped of course, she was female after all, and it wasn't in her job description to be hauling huge men around.

"So you're not single are you?" Lucas flat out asked, looking completely nonchalant. She couldn't be... not a vixen like her he thought. Brooke stared at him with perfectly plucked raised eyebrows.

"Ummm.. Random!" She muttered, looking down, fiddling with the lights. Lucas laughed, the sound making Brooke want to kiss him. She bit her tongue.

"Well? Are you?" He persisted, trying to see her face behind her curtain of hair.

"No," She said in a bold voice. "I'm not." They finished with the lights but neither of them was showing any signs of getting back down. Lucas couldn't hide his suprise and of course, she noticed. She groaned, rolling her eyes. "What is with everybody here? Why is that so hard to believe?"

'Cause you're fucking breath taking, Lucas thought, not uttering a word. A moment of silence, they could hear the distant hum of everyone chatting and laughing inside.

"So what's it like? Being a successful business woman?" He asked, deciding not to answer her question simply because he wanted to save himself from embarrassment.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Brooke replied. She couldn't believe how cocky and arrogant he was being earlier and now he was having a normal conversation? What the hell.

"Yeah... I guess I am."

Brooke shoved her doubt away and answered. "It's good."

"Just good?" He probed. Brooke rolled her eyes. Small town people were definitely nosy, but if she said she wanted to go inside and ignore the blonde beauty, she would be lying.

"Well, it's just not everything. The money, the power, the fame and all that, it's just not everything." She said in a quite voice. She dared a glance up at Lucas who was looking at her intently. As if he could see right to her soul and all that was inside it. She looked away.

"When I was younger, I used to dream of having a huge company like Dan, all the money-"

"Dan?" Brooke asked, clearly puzzled. Lucas laughed softly.

"Ah," He said, his eyebrows raised slightly "Dan Scott; ex-mayor of Tree Hill, mine and Nate's dad, big fat dickface." Lucas muttered. It was dark, the only sources of light was the distant glow of the conservatory and the moonlight, but even in this bad lighting, Brooke could still see Lucas' facial expression. Hurt. Suddenly, Brooke became aware of herself and the situation. She had never gotten this deep into a conversation since... Since Chase, she thought sadly. She tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hold up, Nathan the tall, extremely sexy raven head is your BROTHER?" Brooke asked grinning, her head tilted to a side so that most of her hair was hanging down and the moon reflected on her face making her look so angelic it took Lucas a few moments to reply. The only words he heard were 'Nathan' and 'extremely sexy'. This put a frown of his face which made Brooke giggle. She was just teasing.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" She laughed "You're cute too!" Great. Nathan got extremely sexy and he got cute. Just great. He was about to tickle her when her face turned serious again.

"Why do you hate him so much? Does Nathan hate him too?" She asked. He smiled at her confusion. She looked like a little cute kid, her face all scrunched up in thought. His smile only seemed to confuse her further which made him smile even more.

"Me and Nathan are half brothers... Same dad, different moms. I'm a couple of months older. When were younger me and Nate used to be the bestest friends ever. I remember when my Uncle Keith used to take us down to the river court where we used to play Ball, then we used to come back to my mums house and there would always be that fresh baking smell," He smiled faintly, remembering the memories "By the time we hit high school we were more or less enemies, thanks to Dan. We went through a lot of tough shit back then..." He trailed off, staring ahead but not really seeing anything.

"What tough shit?" Brooke whispered. Lucas' head whipped around to look at her so fast she gasped and nearly fell off the tree branch. But Lucas' strong arms were around her in a flash and pulled her back up. Several moments later, his arms were still holding her in a warm embrace, his intense stare making her feel weak. She wanted to push him away but his arms were so warm and the whole moment just felt... kinda nice in a screwed up way.

"You kids coming in or what!" David called from the door of the conservatory, his figure small from the distance, his big voice breaking the silence of the comfortable moment. "It's getting late!"

"Be right there boss!" Lucas called as David retreated back inside.

"Uh... sorry." Lucas mumbled, pulling his arms away and hopping down from the tree then holding out a hand to help Brooke down. They walked in silence towards the door. Brooke reached the door first and as she pushed down on the large handle, Lucas' voice sounded from behind her.

"You're skirts tucked into your panties again Davis," He laughed, cockily.

"Fuck you," Brooke muttered, walking in to meet curious eyes looking over at them.

"What?" Lucas asked, obviously sensing the same thing as Brooke. Everyone quickly turned to the person next to them.

"Sooo...," Nathan said yawning loudly, his arms stretching high in the air. Haley was sitting on the sofa besides him, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm gonna head to bed,"

"Me too guys, see you in the morning!" Haley said in a hurry and quickly stood up.

"Hold up James!" Lucas called "We haven't decided whose sharing rooms with who yet!" Lucas said in a duh tone. Nathan and Jake instantly looked down. Brooke missed the exchange but Lucas didn't. Lucas was also suddenly aware of Peyton sitting next to Jake, fiddling with her huge black bag. Oh, he thought.

"What? We're sharing rooms?" Brooke asked "But the house is quite big?"

"Brookey, we've used most of the rooms to store stuff for the wedding," Judith said. She was sitting on the edge of the one seater, David sitting down. Eric and Taylor were snuggled up in the love seat whispering to each other.

"Oh." Brooke stated. "Okay, well me, Hales and Peyton will share a room, no worries." Brooke smiled happily, looking around and wondering why everyone looked so damn sheepish.

"Um, Tigger, let's go talk over there," Haley said motioning to the far side of the wall, her free hand hauling Peyton up from the sofa. Brooke followed them, bewildered.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well..." Haley began.

"We've kind of already decided on whose sharing rooms with who." Peyton said with a small grimace.

"Ummm... so why are we here? Let's go unpack in our room" Brooke said in a "DUH" tone. Haley and Peyton stayed rooted.

"Brooke, I'm sharing with Jake and Haley's sharing with Nathan," Peyton blurted out in a rush. OHHHH, Brooke thought.

"But that would mean..." Brooke started.

"You will be sharing..." Haley encouraged.

"With..." Peyton said as the three turned to look at Lucas who was gazing at Brooke with a smug expression. Goddamit! Brooke thought.

"How could you guys do this to me?!" She asked whispering in a tight low voice. "I cannot share a room with that arrogant idiot!"

"Hey missy, we're not stupid okay? You two totally looked like Noah and Allie up on the branch!" Haley smiled. Brooke got sidetracked momentarily.

"Really?" Brooke asked glazed over. But only for a second. "He's still a cocky pig and I hate you two for doing this!" Brooke said, her arms folded.

"You love us really," Brooke didn't answer.

"Since when did you two hook up with those two anyway?" She asked, jutting her chin in Nathan and Jakes direction.

"Woaaah, there has been NO hooking up," Peyton clarified, her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "This trip is supposed to be fun remember?" Brooke's pout loosed a little.

"Hey, Davis!" Lucas said, loudly so Brooke could hear. "You can't hate me that much now let me show you the room so we can all go to sleep already!" Brooke didn't even turn around.

"Fine." She growled to Peyton and Haley, trying her best to look utterly pissed off. Truth was, she was only half pissed. She marched past everyone, grabbing her suitcase which was standing by the staircase and pulled it up the stairs. She only reached the 5th stair when Lucas was at her side, gently prying the suitcase away from her and leading her into a lovely room. It was big but cosy, all the furniture light oak and the walls a dusty rose. Picture frames decorated the walls and the bed was a huge double with ginourmous pillows. It suddenly hit Brooke how tired she was. She kicked her heels off and stalked into the bathroom without a backwards glance at Lucas who couldn't take his eyes off the way her dress clung to her body, outlining it perfectly. Damn, he thought.

If he thought that was sexy, it was nothing compared to what she looked like when she walked out. She was wearing a simple black silk dressing gown that fell just below her knee; it was loosely tied, loose enough for him to see underneath. The outline of her full breasts were visible in the tiny black leopard print silk nightie. Her long tanned legs were mouth watering and when she slowly took off the robe and climbed between the sheets, still ignoring him, he had to bit his tongue to suppress a groan. He wondered if she was doing this all for him. So he slowly started to undress in front off her, not as smoothly he had to admit and she didn't even look up once from applying cream to her hands when he switched the light off and climbed in beside her.

"If you snore once, I'll kill you." She said, turning over on her side so that her back was facing him. Lucas sighed miserably and fell asleep. What he didn't notice however, was the huge Brooke Davis grin etched across her face, as she fully knew he had enjoyed every second of her 'show'.

**AN: So what'd you guys think?!? Please review, let me know ALL your thoughts, even if it's bad haha. So I know I said this story was going to be about Brucas AND Naley and Jeyton, if you're wondering why there was only alot of Brucas it's 'coz im gonna do each chapter for each couple. So the next chapter will be focusing on Naley, and the next on Jeyton then back to Brucas and so forth. Make any sense? I hope it does, anyway please please review! I love you guys xxx**


End file.
